Sellsword
by 4gardiean
Summary: Ecthelion has decided to hire sellswords. Not everyone is happy with the decision.


_Notes_

Written for B2MeM 2019, day 6 (O68). Prompt covered: war

* * *

Ecthelion sits quietly in his office unaware that he will soon be violently be disturbed. He carefully reads the contract he has created to ensure that there no loopholes remain in it. Every sellsword has to sign this contract before they can serve Gondor and receive payment. It will serve to give him some assurance that Gondor will not be stabbed in the back. A concern which has worried him until he was able to craft a contract he was happy with.

Ecthelion does not like the thought of hiring sellswords. He also knows that he has no other choice. The sellswords are the only chance he has to not lose the fight with Mordor. A fight he refuses to lose without doing everything he can to prevent defeat.

Suddenly his office door is violently ripped open and slammed shut moments later. Ecthelion looks up irritated to see a fuming Denethor standing in his office. Knowing his son, Ecthelion is certain that he will soon learn what his son is so furious about. Even though he already has an idea. His feeling is confirmed moments later.

"Adar! How could you decide to hire sellswords!"

So, his son has learned about his decision to hire sellswords. Just as he thought he would be when he saw his furious expression.

"You know that I have no other choice! We do not have enough men to fight our battles. We will be defeated if I do not hire sellswords!"

"But, sellswords?! Father, see reason! You can never be assured of their loyalty. They can betray you at a moments notice!"

"What would have me do?! We have already drafted all able-bodied men. There are no other men available who we can draft. You know we need more men right now! Not in a few years time!"

At this, his son falls silent. Ecthelion is pleased to see that his son now understands the problem he faced. He made the best out of a bad situation. Seeing his son's worried expression, he decides to ease Denethor's concerns.

"I did not make the decision without careful consideration, Denethor. Every sellsword who wants work for Gondor will have to sign this contract."

So saying he points to the contract that lies before him on his desk. Denethor immediately focuses on the contract that he pointed at.

"Let me see it."

He gives it to Denethor who practically snatches from his hands. It makes it clear that his son will not rest until he has been able to study the contract. Studying it so as to reassure himself that there is no threat for Gondor in allowing sell swords to serve.

It is also what Denethor does once he looks at the contract. Ecthelion sees no danger in allowing another person to examine it. It will ensure that he has certainly not overlooked anything. Not that he fears he might have overlooked anything.

It takes Denethor a few minutes before he looks up at him. Based on his expression, Ecthelion assumes that Denethor is pleased with the contract. He gets this confirmed when Denethor addresses him.

"Well, this is a very secure contract. It does not give the sellswords much freedom to do things we do not want them to do."

"_We_? For as far as I can remember, _I_ am the steward of Gondor. Not you."

"Díheno nin, adar. I meant they cannot do anything you do not want them to do, adar."

Now his son saw the error of his words. He knows that Denethor is not fully remorseful. Still, he knows that his son did not mean to offend him. He was only thinking about ordering the sellswords as captain-general of Gondor. Suddenly, Denethor pulls him from his thoughts.

"Father?"

"Yes, Denethor. What is it?"

"You are aware that we need more officers? We have more than enough soldiers but not enough officers."

"I know. We can promote some who have proven soldiers themselves to be capable officers. I know it will not be enough but we will have to work with what we have."

"Will you make sellswords officers?"

So that is what is worrying Denethor. He could see earlier that something still worries him. Luckily, he knows that he can reassure Denethor easily about this.

"No, not unless they have proven themselves to be capable and loyal."

Ecthelion sees how Denethor nods. Based on his son's expression, he is certain that his son is planning something for the sellswords. Well, so long as he does not interfere, Ecthelion does not mind what Denethor has planned. Not that he fears that Denethor will interfere in his plans. It is then that he hears Denethor standing up.

"Boe annin mened, father."

"Novaer, Denethor"

Well, now that he is alone once more, Ecthelion can finally turn back to his work. Something which he truly needs to do considering the amount of work that lies on his desk.

A few months later, the sellswords are slowly beginning to show up. Among them is one who goes by the name of Thorongil. Ecthelion is pleasantly surprised by the letter of recommendation he receives from Thengel which Thorongil gives him. In it, Thengel praises the man and assured him that he will serve him loyally.

Ecthelion decides that based on this letter, he can safely give Thorongil a captain position. Specifically, the position of ranger captain. The previous one has only recently been killed and no replacement could be found. Thus the service of the first captain who is a sellsword begins.

* * *

Translations

Boe annin mened: I must go

Novaer: farewell


End file.
